Tension of Opposites
by BleachFTW
Summary: L heads the most successful detective agency in the world. Everything is going great until he joined them. Does L have what it takes to fight this unexpected threat? Rated T for being Death Note. Reviews and Comments welcome.
1. The Tokyo Detective Agency

Author's Note: First of all, I don't own Death Note. This idea is based loosely on an iMVU group. Any questions about that, just ask.

Second of all, the events in the story take place as if the events of Death Note didn't happen. Again, any questions just ask.

Last, read, enjoy, or don't, and review.

* * *

**1 - The Tokyo Detective Agency**

_The Tokyo Detective Agency was founded in 2002 by the greatest detective the world had ever known. He gathered the world's greatest detectives and The Agency quickly became the world's most successful detective group._

_Then _he_ joined The Agency._

The man behind the reception desk looked at the applicant skeptically. It wasn't the man's bizarre clothes, though they surely wouldn't help his interview chances. It wasn't his unkempt, unwashed hair, though they wouldn't help either. It _was_ the look on the man's face. The man behind the reception desk couldn't take his eyes off the applicant's face.

It was the face of a murderer.

"Excuse me. Aren't you going to sign me in?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Your name?"

The applicant hesitated. He thought it over for a minute. He thought for another minute. Another minute went by.

The applicant appeared lost in thought. "Sir, your name?" The man behind behind the reception desk was getting annoyed now. "If you can't figure out your own name, I don't think you'll make a very good detective."

The applicant was getting nervous. He didn't show it, that was his specialty, but he was nervous. He did the only thing he could think of... He drew his weapon.

_I should mention at this point that the applicant didn't have a name. At least, he didn't have one that he could remember. He didn't think he could keep his secret from L for very long. He didn't think he any other option than to draw his pistol._

_Also, he _was_ a murderer. He was just so good at being a detective, that he always managed to pin the blame on someone else. He was so good at being a detective, he rivaled L._

The man behind the reception desk was speechless. This man, who was applying to join the elite detectives, had just pointed a pistol at him. "Sir...?"

"You don't need to know my name."

"Sir... I think we can do this in a more _civilized_ way."

The applicant glared. _Civilized._ That man dared to use that word. The applicant cocked the pistol.

"Sir?! We can talk this out! We can-" The man never finished that sentence. In the time it took for the man to finish his first sentence, the applicant had applied a silencer to his gun. The applicant had shot the man before he finished his second.

_The applicant wrote a name down on the sign-in paper and stashed the body where nobody find it. That was his other specialty. It was his knack for hiding the bodies that bought him enogh time to frame someone else. He cleaned the blood up and sat to wait for his idol._

A young man was staring out his office window at nothing in particular. He was crouching forward, as if he couldn't stand up straight if his life depended on it. He had long, unkempt black hair. He was wearing jeans and a wrinkled, long-sleeved shirt. He was not wearing socks inside of his sneakers.

He was unprofessional.

He was also waiting. He was waiting for the clock to strike three. He grew bored of the outside and turned to look at his office. He only glanced at the small, square, wooden "L" on his desk before growing bored of his office. He looked at the clock. "Damn..." It was only two...

_The young man was known simply as "L." He had founded The Agency, as it was known for short, three before the applicant arrived. In those three, short years, he had managed to recruit the world's greatest detectives and had actually managed to lower crime all over the world. Right from their only base in Tokyo. But there was one case that had been nagging him for a long time._

_Only a year ago, he had caught on to a man who was killing people and blaming it on others. L had decided to call it the "Pass the Blame" Murders. Naming cases wasn't his strong suit, nor was it of any concern. All he cared about was solving them._

_Only, he couldn't solve this one. Some bastard had the nerve to challenge the great L. That same bastard had the nerve to be beating him._

The clock finally struck three and L walked out to meet the applicant. He stepped out to the reception area and noticed something was wrong. "Where's the receptionist?"

The applicant replied, a little too quickly. "His said his shift was over and nobody would be in until 4."

"I see." _His shift is noon - 6pm and he's our only receptionist on weekends. Something's not right. _L shook the thought from his mind and admitted the applicant into his office.

Shortly after the two men sat down, at 3:12pm on Saturday August 14, 2006, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll add more after I get any reviews, positive or negative.

And, if it's short I am sorry.


	2. L's Decision

Author's Note: I forgot to mention last time that the italics, unless within a normal font paragraph is the Narrator.

Sorry it's so short I just felt that the end was a good place to end it.

Also, I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**2 - L's Decision**

_August 14... Saturday... 2006... The day everything changed for The Agency._

L eyed the applicant suspiciously. He picked up and looked over the man's appliction again. Everything on it was outstanding. Everything was almost too good to be true. Only the name bothered him. _Lee_ _Teilwal._ That name was haunting. L looked at the clock. _3:04._ He eyed the man again. _Something_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _happen..._ _It's_ _only_ _a_ _matter_ _of_ _when..._

The applicant looked at L with glee. He had dearly hoped L had discovered the secret of the name he had chosen for himself. He hoped L had figured out that it was he who was the man he had been chasing for the past year. _You_ may_ know it's me but you can't do a thing about it. _You_ may have evidence but the police will never believe you._ The applicant smiled.

L noticed the faint, but evil smile. This was the man he had been chasing for a year. The bastard who had eluded him for all this time. Sitting at his desk, in his Agency, with a smile of victory on his face. And L knew the man was right. He had won, for now. L had all the evidence he could ever hope for. But he had no way to prove that it was the man sitting before himwho had killed all those people.

It was bad enough that the people who were convicted of those murders all had motive and the means to do it. But many of them were actually present at the scene at the time the murders happened, or at least didn't have an alibi. And that wasn't the worst of it. This man had made it blatantly obvious that he was the killer. Well, at least, he made it blatantly obvious to _him_. The police were too stupid or too blinded to see the truth.

"So... I've looked over your application."

"And?"

"It's the best I've seen in three years."

"Thank you."

L paused. He looked at the clock again. _3:09._ He looked at that name again. He wanted to ask about it. He wasn't sure how the man would react, though. _I'll_ _ask_ _later_.

"L-san?"

L decided to mention the name now. "Uh... It _is_ the best I've seen, but I have a question about the name."

"Anything you want to know."

"I was wondering why..." He hesitated. How should he ask the question? "Why did you choose _that_ name?"

The applicant smiled more noticeably than his previous one. _He_ _noticed._ "I choose that because I don't have my own name and because you're my idol." That wasn't the real reason, but who would question that?

_Somehow he knows my name. How did he figure it out? But that isn't important right now... He doesn't_ _have_ _a_ _name? How could he not have a name? That_ _complicates_ _things_. L turned and faced the window. It started to rain. He paid no attention to the rain and he thought about what could happen if this man was allowed to join The Agency. He thought about what could happen if he _wasn't_ allowed to join. He thought quickly.

The applicant watched L in silence. _He can't pass me up. I'm the perfect detective. But more importantly, _I'm_ the bane of his existance. He'll want to keep me close to see if I slip up. Well, I have news for you L. I won't be caught so easily!_ L turned back around.

"I can't let you join."

* * *

Author's Note: Read, enjoy, or don't, and review.

It's my first fanfic, go easy on me.

I just noticed... My account name is Bleach For the Win. Why is my first fanfic about Death Note?


	3. The Day the World Changed

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note. But if I was the author of one of these series, would I still have to say that I didn't own them?

This chapter is pretty depressing. And by "depressing" I mean DEPRESSING. Hooray for tragic pasts!

**

* * *

**

**3 - The Day the World Changed**

_"I can't let you join." That's what he said. What the hell?!_ "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you aren't one of us."

"Why the hell not?! You said yourself that mine was the best application you've seen!"

"It _is_ the best one I've ever seen. However, you are a murderer. I can't have a murderer amongst our ranks."

The clock struck 3:12 as L's desk struck the window.

_I feel it important to mention that this man is mentally unstable. He also did not take well to rejection. Those weren't the reasons why he reacted the way he did. He reacted that way because L had seen through his plan. In reality, L was just fearful for his detectives. But the applicant's plan involved killing the world's greatest detectives and getting into The Agency was Phase 1 of his plan. So, L denying the applicant entry had inadvertently foiled the plan and the applicant was pissed._

The intent to kill was rising within the applicant. He needed to supress it. If he killed L now, everything would be ruined. He had to remain... _civilized_.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me? Aren't you going to kill _us_?"

The chair the applicant had recently vacated also met the window.

_It should be mentioned the applicant is not just unstable, but he is criminally insane. He is also perfectly normal. _Too_ normal. He knew what he was doing when he killed all those people. He also knew what he was planning in the office that fateful August afternoon. He also secretly knew that he would need Plan B._

_The Insanity Plea was out of_ _the_ _question_ _should he ever be caught. He made sure that never happened. He planned out every minute detail. He made sure the people he framed were there when he killed his victims. He made sure L knew it was him who was doing it. He planned everything. Except that afternoon._

L sat with his knees to his stomach on his as he watched the demolition of his office. He was actually deep in thought and only paying attention to the applicant for safety.

Meanwhile, the applicant had run out of things to throw out the window. He had also run out of window. He had tried to preserve some of it, but all rational thought escaped him the last time L said something. Now, it was returning and the applicant knew Plan B was needed. He had turned to leave when, "Where are you going, _Monster_?" The applicant stopped.

L had the applicant in his grasp. The case was as good as closed. "Were you going to kill me, _Monster_?" The applicant turned to face him. L saw the murderous look in his eye. "Are you going to prove me right, you animal?"

The applicant's mind was a blur._ The plan... L... Idol... The plan... Mother... Murder... Idol... Idol... The plan... Mother..._

_Mother..._

_It's Christmas Day, 1996. A boy is opening presents... He looks around... His Father is late... Again. He continues opening his gifts... He didn't notice the tires skidding in the driveway..._

_He did notice the door nearly flying off it's hinges when his father stormed in._

"Get in here, you bitch!" He yelled.

_His mother replied with a curt, "I don't respond to that word."_

_The boy's father raced into the kitchen, where his mother was. A clattering can be heard. _

_"Not in front of our son."_

_"Have you seen this?! This bill?! How much did you spend on that bastard?!"_

_"Don't call him that! And sorry if _I_ want him to have a nice Christmas!"_

_"_He_ doesn't need _this_ nice a Christmas!"_

_"You make it sound like you don't want him."_

_"Look, the boy was a mistake. I was-"_

_"Was _I_ a mistake too?!"_

_"Well... Honestly... Yes... I was drunk and angry that night. I was looking for some fun."_

_"Bastard!"_

_He slapped her face so hard, her neck nearly broke from the force of her head spinning. She landed with a thud on the floor. He stood over her, with murder in his eyes. "Look bitch, you and the boy were mistakes. Mistakes I've had to live with for seven years." He kicked her in the stomach and went to his car. _

_The boy's mother was on the floor, dizzy with pain. She tried to get up but the room lurched and she fell on the floor again, in more pain than before. The father came in again, carrying a length of rope. "You know something?" He tied the rope into a noose. "I've recently started _taking care_ of all my problems, including my numerous mistresses and bastard children." He fastened the rope around the mother's neck._

_"I've even killed my wife and legitimate children! Everything was so troublesome... I decided to start over." He threw the rest of the rope over a rafter on the kitchen's high ceiling. "Good-bye, _bitch_!" He pulled the rope with full force. _

_This time, her neck really did break._

Before he knew it, he was charging at L. He didn't know how he was going to it, but he was going to kill him. His pistol was forgotten in his pocket... The plan forgotten in the recesses of his mind...

_His father had recently become a serial killer. Killing his dozens of wives and children. His father had recently killed his mother. His father was _going_ to kill him._

_Sure enough a rope found it's way around his neck. _

_"I'm going to make you suffer. You were the greatest source of _my_ suffering for seven years. So, now it's payback time. You slowly sucked away my fortune, so I'll slowly suck away your life." The boy's feet left the ground. His head became dizzy and nauseous. The world was becoming fuzzy..._

_BANG!!_

_His feet hit the floor again and he saw his father's body_ _and_ _the_ _man_ _who_ _shot_ _his father before he passed out._

_He visited his half-siblings' graves only once. He visited his half-mothers' graves only once. He visited his mother's grave every day for a month before disappearing into the shadows of time._

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's that. Sorry he still doesn't have a name... Maybe he'll get one someday... Maybe...

Lastly, read, enjoy, or don't, and review.

'Til next time.


	4. The Battle Begins

Author's Note: Once again, I don't own Death Note.

Short because the end is good.

Read, enjoy, or don't, and review.

**

* * *

**

4 - The Battle Begins

He found himself on top of L. He had no plan. He _did_ have motive. The man who killed his father and saved his life was a younger version of L. He could have been no older than 13 or 14 at the time. He was truly grateful to L for saving him. But two things made him resent L from then on. One, was L's inability to save his mother. The other was his own. He didn't say it was a _good_ motive.

L kicked him off and attempted to stand up. The applicant charged again and tackled L in the stomach. They both fell out the window.

_Luckily for them, the window was only on the second floor. It helped that the grass they landed in hadn't been mowed for months. It didn't help that they landed on their heads in the debris of the things the applicant threw out the window._

She was the first to his bedside when the news broke that he regained consciousness. She visited him every day for the past three weeks. She was his protege. She had shoulder-length dirty blond hair. She claimed to be in her late teens, but was probably only 13 or 14. She was 5"5'. In other words, slightly taller than whatever age she actually was. In the end, it didn't really matter. He didn't care how old someone was. He only cared about success.

"Maria?"

She had chosen the name as an alias during her initiation. He had warned her to keep her name a secret. She took that to heart.

"Yes, L-sama?" _His voice is so faint._ "What is it?"

Silence. L had fallen asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn him!" The applicant was sitting in an armchair in an ill-lit room. He woke up two weeks ago. He had contemplated killing L, but rational thought finally returned to him. He finally remembered the plan and thought better of it. He also found it difficult to fully use his right arm.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, you fool!"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"N-" The applicant thought about it. Plan A was finished. Foiled in it's very first phase. It was time for Plan B. "Yes... There is... It's time for _that _plan."

The man shuddered. "Are you sure?"

"I need you to gather the right number of suitable participants."

"Yes, sir." The man turned to leave.

"Wait."

His right hand man stopped. "Yes?"

The applicant stood up and made his way to his right hand man. "From this day forward..." He reached into his shirt pocket as his right hand man held out his right arm. "You shall be know as..." The applicant took out a syringe filled with a yellow-orange liquid and injected it into his right hand man's right arm. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Uret Imakim."

"Yes, sir." He knew he was to gather the other participants required for the plan's success. He knew who he was to kill. He left.

The applicant sat back down and took out another syringe. This one contained a light blue liquid. This time he injected it into himself.

"Now, L, let the battle begin."

_The stage was set. L versus the man who hated him. The Agency versus Plan B. The battle was ready to begin._

_A man known only as BB set both plans backwards._

_L had first encountered BB in 2002 in Los Angeles. He partnered with FBI Agent Naomi Misora to bring him down. _

_Stupidly, they let him live..._

* * *

Author's Note: Hooray for BB!!

I've noticed that when I say "Read, enjoy, or don't, and review." a lot of you don't do the last thing... Just saying...

People need to learn how to follow directions.

Oh yeah, things are about to get weird for a bit. But only for a few chapters!!


	5. The Arrival

Author's Note: I've decided I'm going to stop using "Author's Note" at the beginnings of my author notes.

So, this chapter marks the introduction of BB into my tale. Hooray for BB!!

Read, enjoy, or don't, and **_REVIEW_**.

**

* * *

**

**5 - The Arrival**

_The year is 2007. It's been 5 months since L denied the applicant. It's been 2 months since L returned to active duty. It's been two minutes since he laid eyes on a hauntingly familiar face._

"Hello again, Ryuzaki."

L glared. "Nice to see you again, BB."

When L last saw BB, four years ago, he was wreaking havoc in Los Angeles. Now, he wanted to join The Agency.

"You know I can't let you join."

"Why?"

"You're a wanted man. Why aren't you in prison?"

"Let's just say that I was a good boy in jail."

"You mean, you're on parole."

"Fine. I was a good little boy in prison. Those simpletons somehow saw it fit to release me and give me a few years of parole."

"Why do you want to join us?"

"I am repented. I want to make the most of my second chance. I want to do some good for the world."

L turned to face his window. He stared at nothing in particular in the outside world. "What would you have to offer us if I accepted you?"

"Well, I beat you didn't I?"

"..."

L sat in deep thought. _He did. I've never been so thoroughly beaten in all my years as a detective. In all my years as L. But... He screwed up in the end. He had us and he messed up in the end... No. _We _got lucky. _He_ was flawless..._

"So say I let you join. How do I know you won't go crazy and kill us all?

"That's what my parole officer is for." _Shit. That's it... It's over..._

"I see... So once you're off parole what are you going to do? What will stop you then?"

"I'll have you to worry about."

"Why? You've already beaten me once."

"..."

L was quickly growing bored of the outside world. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. He didn't want to turn around and have to look at BB, so he decided to wrap this up. "Well... I'll think it over... And I'll contact you with my answer in a day or so."

BB knew the discussion was over and, in all likely hood, was his dream. He walked to the door and stopped. "Yes, Ryuzaki. 'Til then." He bowed. He left.

L turned back around to stare at a spot on his wall. He missed a suspicious looking Uret Imakim walking across the street.

Meanwhile, BB was wandering aimlessly. He wandered for hours. When darkness started to fall, his scars from his battle with L in 2003 started to sting. The crisp, late January air was especially painful. He decided to evade the cold and get something to eat.

He went into a little cafe.

"I'll be right wit ya, sir." Said the young waitress as she walked by to attend to a man in the corner.

BB sat down and thought about things. _L is right to distrust me. I probably would snap and kill them all the first chance I got. But, I have a lot to offer. I _was _able to singlehandedly outwit the great L. In fact, if it wasn't for that FBI bitch, I would have been victorious. The only blemish on his perfect record. The only case L left unsolved... _BB sat in deep thought.

The man in the corner also sat in deep thought. He thought about his master's plan. It's been 5 months since Master had assigned him the task of gathering suitable participants for Plan B. Overall, it had gone fairly well. The only reason it was taking _this_ long was because of the drug. _That_ was the real problem. All of the people he found were perfect. Then, they took the drug. Most of their bodies had rejected the drug and they died horrible, painful deaths.

That was the bad news.

The good news was: he only had one person left to find. Unfortunately, that person had to have an especially strong sense of justice and a strong sense of dignity. _That _name backwards was going to be hell. But, once again, the problem was the drug. This drug rivaled the potency of the one Master took.

It had been 5 months since Master assigned him his mission.

He spent most of that time in this cafe. The young waitress had potential. She had all the requirements to be one of them. Her body probably could have handled some of the more potent drugs. It was her misfortune, and his, that she started working here after he had already taken care of the female participants. That was about 2 months ago. She had intellgence to rival the occupants of Wammy's House. Speaking of Wammy's House...

_I should mention at this point that she rivaled the occupants of Wammy's House because she lived there herself until recently. Instead of pursuing a career in crime fighting, she choose a career in art. _That _was her true calling. Her name was Linda._ _Well... Her alias was Linda. Everyone in Wammy's House was required to take an alias..._

"Sir?"

"..."

"Sir? Uret-san?"

"Huh?"

"Can I take yur orda?"

"Uh... I'm sorry, Linda... I'm not ready yet..."

"It's alright, Uret-san. I'll be back in a bit."

BB was in deep thought. His thoughts made him resent L. He almost took Linda's head off when she arrived at his table and shook him out of his stupor.

"C-can I ta-take yur or-orda,... s-sir?"

"Uh... I... would like some Strawberry Ja- No! _He_ likes Strawberry Jam! I'll have something _he _doesn't like! I'll have Wasabe!"

Linda was cowering in fear against the bar. "O-okay... I-it'll out i-in a b-bit..." She hurried to the safety of the kitchen.

_Damn it! I'm proving L right! I was _this _close to killing that girl!"_

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"What...?"

"I couldn't help but overhearing..." Uret sat down across from BB. "But, my boss also hates that bastard."

* * *

Uh-oh... Trouble's brewing...

I think next time I'll start previews.

Don't forget:_** REVIEW!!**_


	6. Contact

Here's chapter 6.

I **still **don't own Death Note. I am **still **wondering why I **still** have to say it.

For any who were still worried, the applicant has a name.

Read, enjoy, or don't, and (I didn't want to do this, but-) **_REVIEW_**. There! Review is now capitalized, bolded, italicized, and underlined.

I don't know what else I can do to make it noticable. I even typed it twice.

If the story is bad, I'll never know because nobody commented on it...

Yes, I know that one person has.

****

* * *

6 - Contact

"What?"

Uret smiled. "I said, my boss hates L too."

BB was dumbfounded. Sure he yelled his distaste for L to the whole world, but he never actually said the name. He pondered for a moment. _Who is this guy? What the hell does he want? Ya know... I'll find out. Sensible thing to do really... _"Who the hell are you?"

Uret shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Uret Imakim."

"..." BB stared at the man. He couldn't fathom what parent in their right mind would name their child Uret. But then, he couldn't fathom why his name was Beyond Birthday... "I see..."

"Heheh... I see you don't understand... It's not my real name. It's all part of my boss's plan to eliminate L." The expression on BB's face told Uret everything. "Heh. I see you're interested."

It was true. BB _was_ interested. He_ also _meant what he said to L. He really did want to join The Agency. But this... _This _was too good to pass up. "What _is_ this plan of his?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Linda was in the kitchen. She was waiting to go back to _that_ man. She wasn't waiting for his order, that came up a few minutes ago. Almost as soon as she put it in, actually. But anyway, she was waiting for the courage to face him again. The last time she talked to him, he nearly killed her. She was in no hurry to repeat that experience.

_But, if I wait any longer his order will get cold... He'd probably kill me for that, too... _She decided to wait a little longer, she was in no hurry to die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Really?"

Uret nodded. "Yes. I could take to him. He can explain in more detail."

BB thought about it. He had already killed his parole officer, so it didn't matter what he did, so long as he sent regular reports to the police station. But, he _did _really want to do good. _But L doesn't see _any_ good in me. Why start now? _"Sure. Let's meet him."

"E'cuse me, sir..."

"WHAT?!"

Linda dropped BB's Wasabe all over the table. "Shit! I-I'm so s-so-"

BB stood up, ready to kill. Most of the boiling hot Wasabe had landed on him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Linda backed as far away as she possibly could from him, but it still wasn't enough. _He's going to kill me. This is it. I'm going to die. _"I-I a-apologize...!" BB picked up a knife. "Wait! I c-can..." Her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and braced for his attack.

A few seconds passed.

A few more went by.

Then, a full minute passed.

She opened her eyes. "Uret-san...?"

"I'm sorry Linda, I should have stepped in sooner. I had no idea he would go _that _far..." Uret Imakim was standing in front of BB and holding BB's arm up in the air. The arm with the knife.

Linda stood up. "I'm so s-sorry, s-sir... I c-can g-get ya anot-"

"Linda, that won't be necessary. I'm just about to take him to see Tielwal-sama."

Linda looked her attempted murderer over. "I see." She knew about Tielwal-sama's plan. Uret-san told her all about it. He said it was necessary to have a contact to the outside world_. She_ was that contact since he said he had already found all the female participants for the plan. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"You wanna die, bi-"

"That's enough!" Uret's voice rang with authority. BB stopped. Linda came out from behind Uret. "Go wait outside." BB left and Uret turned to Linda. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer... Business, ya know...?"

Linda looked around the empty cafe. Sure, it _was_ after the peak hours, but... "Sure, business..."

Uret walked to the table he and BB were sitting at and put a large sum of money on it. "Money's on the table. For your troubles. 'Til next time." Uret left.

Linda took the money and went behind the counter. She put the money in the cash register and took out her sketchbook. She sat down and started to draw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, before we go in let me offer a few words of advice."

"Like what?"

Uret paused. _Nah... He can learn the hard way. _He smiled. "Never mind..." He opened the door and walked in.

"Uret, is that you?"

"Yes, sir. In the flesh, not the name."

"What took you so long? Did you find the last one?"

"No, sir. I found somebody better."

"Who?"

Uret motioned for his find to come in.

"Ah." Tielwal smiled as BB walked in. "Beyond Birthday. The famous Los Angeles BB Murderer..."

* * *

Uh-oh... Trouble in paradise...

BB is nothing but trouble. Oh. And Linda is not evil. She just doesn't know the full extend of the plan...

Next Time...

BB agreed with killing L and wanted to take part in it. However... "That's it? _That's_ the plan to end all plans?" He didn't much care for the plan. It was too simple. It was too hyped up. BB turned to leave.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?"

BB stopped. _Bastards._ "What else is there?" He didn't turn back around.

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**


	7. The Plan

Here is the nextest chapter. Whoo!

WARNING: Explicit language starts with this chapter. However, it is more present in the next two, so this warning might be a little early...

Hmm... I still don't own Death Note. But it would be pretty cool if I did.

I'm not going to say "Read, enjoy, or don't, and review" anymore. I figure it might be steering some of you from reviewing...

**

* * *

**

**7 - The Plan**

"How do you know who I am?"

Tielwal smiled. "Heheh. We know a lot about you." Tielwal stood up and walked towards BB. "The only man to ever to go head-to-head with L and _win_."

BB backed away from the man. "Let's just hear this plan of yours."

Tielwal stopped. He frowned. "Only a fool would tell his plan to an _outsider_." Tielwal glared straight into BB's eyes.

_It feels like he's infiltrating my soul itself... _Stronger men than BB had died when Tielwal did this to them.

BB did not even faint.

_Impressive. He survived. _Tielwal smiled. "You may be useful to us after all." Tielwal went back to his seat.

BB was winded. _That was not normal... What is he?! Who are these people?! _He yelled to Tielwal's retreating form. "I never said I'd j-"

Uret caught BB just in time. "Fool. You don't have a choice. If he accepts you, you can know the plan. If not, you die. You are in. Don't fuck it up."

Tielwal knew what Uret just whispered. He had to say it to everyone he brought here. "Heh. Do you want to know the plan or not? I can kill right now if you prefer."

"_You_ want to fight _me_? Don't make me la-" Uret stopped him again.

"Make sure to keep him under control. I don't _want _to kill him."

"Yes, sir."

BB's mind raced against itself to find a reply that wouldn't kill him. At last, he believed he found one. "Alright... What is this plan of yours?"

"Heheheh... I'm glad you asked. The plan is to kill the world's greatest detectives and destroy The Tokyo Detective Agency."

BB agreed with killing L and wanted to take part in it. However... "That's it? _That's_ the plan to end all plans?" He didn't much care for the plan. It was too simple. It was too hyped up. BB turned to leave.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?"

BB stopped. _Bastards._ "What else is there?" He didn't turn back around.

"Well, the rest involves us assuming the identities of the fallen detectives and taking control of The Agency."

BB turned around. "How do you plan to do that? I thought you said you were going to destroy The Agency."

"Heheheh... By "destroy," I mean "restructure.""

"Ok... How are you going to assume their identities? People will know you aren't who you say you are."

Tielwal shook his head and smiled. "It's thanks to this." He held up a syringe full of a blood red liquid.

"What is that?"

"_This_ is our Master Plan. This is how we will slide smoothly into our victims lives. Each one of these drugs corresponds to one of the detectives in The Agency. They are injected into a person and that person has to kill that detective. After that, the killer has to ingest some of their victim's blood. The blood will react with the drug and the person begins to act like their victim."

"What about appearance? People will know you don't look like the person you claim to be."

Tielwal smiled again. "I spent ten years of my life developing this drug and almost half that researching the members of The Agency. It rearranges your features to match your victims when the blood and drug mix."

"Really?"

"Heh. Not quite. It gives more of an optical illusion."

"I'm not sure I get it, but go on. What happens if your victim dies or is killed before you kill him?"

"Heheh. _That's _the tricky part. In theory, it shouldn't matter..."

BB looked confused. "But..."

"But, when I tested it on my first test subjects, they died when that scenario arose."

"Huh?! Why?!"

Tielwal shrugged. "I have no idea... Maybe it makes it more fun..."

"Uh-huh... What happens after you kill them?"

"Well, I'll assume L's identity so _I'll_ rule the world's police forces."

BB glared. _Him? L? Heh. We'll see..._

Uret looked out the room's lone window. He didn't like the way Tielwal-sama said that last sentence. _What is he really planning?_

"So? What does the police mean to you?"

"If we rule the police of the world, we can easily pass off any crime we commit on someone else. We'll be the world's greatest detectives, after all. _And_, I've been passing the blame for ten years."

"I see." BB didn't like this plan or it's creator.

"It's globally endorsed terrorism. Think about it. We can get away with _anything_."

No. He definitely didn't like it. Or these people. "I'll pass." BB left.

Uret was stunned. "Do you think he'll be back?"

Tielwal shook his head and frowned. "We'll need _another_, Uret..."

* * *

Uh-oh... What is BB going to do?

What is Tielwal going to do now that the plan is revealed to an outsider?

Next Time:

"Because L-sama wants me to meet the rest of you..." The girl's voice was quiet. Maria could barely hear the girl and she wasn't two feet from her.

"Think of it as a case."

"What? How?"

L smiled and walked away. "Figure it out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it, Tielwal-sama?"

"I have summoned the two of you here to discuss your next assignments."

Next time, meet the world's greatest detectives. The ones you know, and the ones you don't.


	8. The World's Greatest

Well, in these next two chapters, we are introduced to the 12 people privileged enough to call themselves the world's greatest detectives.

WARNING: Explicit language in chapters 8 and 9, especially in 9.

Guess what? I still don't own Death Note. Gasp. I had no idea.

Read and Review, if you dare.

* * *

**8 - The World's Greatest**

Maria was thoroughly displeased with her latest assignment. If you could even call _this _actual detective work. Her mind was racing as she stomped through the halls of The Agency.

_"What, L-sama?"_

_"You heard me. Show our newest member around The Agency."_

_"Why? She's been here for six months! Shouldn't she know her way around already?"_

_"She does know her way around... She ju-"_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because L-sama wants me to meet the rest of you..." The girl's voice was quiet. Maria could barely hear the girl and she wasn't two feet from her._

_"Think of it as a case."_

_"What? How?"_

_L smiled and walked away. "Figure it out."_

_Maria adored L, but hated when he did that. The she remembered something. "Wait! What's her name?"_

_"Ask her." L turned the corner and was gone. Maria turned to the girl._

She was slightly shorter than Maria and slightly tanner too. She had short, spiky purple-black hair. She had a babyish face with timid looking, largish blue eyes. She wore a black jean jacket and a matching pair of tight black jeans that went halfway between her knees and her ankles. Under the jacket was a black and white horizontal striped shirt. She had black boots with a half inch heel. She wore no make-up, but she didn't need to. She was pretty without it.

Maria walked slightly ahead of the girl. For some reason, unknown even to herself, she just didn't like the girl. It might have been the girl's clothes. _She seems to be making some sort of statement or something... She's too damn shy for that... What the hell's she thinking? _It could have been her natural beauty. _Bitch thinks she's pretty, does she? _It could have been the slight clunk of those boots. _If those boots make that sound again... _They did.

"Could you take those damn things off?!"

The girl nearly jumped out of them right there.

They walked in silence for a minute. Maria in front, in her white tennis shoes. The girl in back, with her boots and purple socks in hand. _Damn bitch. She claims she doesn't like to walk around in socks when she's not wearing shoes. Bitch. She doesn't even have painted toenails. Her feet are good looking too. Damn her. _Maria couldn't tell herself why she didn't like the girl. She just didn't. They had been walking for five minutes since L had tasked Maria with this girl. Maria still hadn't asked her her name...

"So, what do they call you...?"

"Maria." _Maybe it's her voice that I don't like... It's too damn quiet. _

_"_Why...?"

"I chose it after the ship the _Santa Maria._"

"I see..."

Silence fell between them again.

"So... Uh... How old are you...?"

"I'm 15. How 'bout you?"

"18..."

_Bitch. Why is her age making me angry?_

"What do they call you?"

"... I haven't decided yet... L-sama said I didn't need one until my initiation..."

_Oh... I understand now. She doesn't live here yet because she hasn't been initiated yet._

"When is that?"

"Saturday..."

_Two days left... I hope it sucks. Or is at least laughable. Ha!_

"Have you chosen your room?"

"Yes..."

Their conversion took a different direction when they reached the third floor.

"You probably know this already, but from here to the fifth floor is the living area. The first dorm on our tour is the second on the left." They went up to the door.

"Is that smell what I think it is...?"

Maria knocked. "Yep." A young man with shoulder length blond hair opened the door.

"What do you want, runt?"

"Cool it, Mello." She walked in to his room as he glared at her. "You're barely older than I am."

"Where have you been?! I just turned 18! I'm a good two years older than you! Hey, put that back!"

"Come on, new girl!" Maria ran out of Mello's room with a small box of chocolate in one hand and the new girl in her other. She managed to slam the door in Mello's face with her foot. They slowed to a walk after they heard the thuds that signified Mello hitting the door and then floor. "Here." She offered the new girl a candy bar. "It's Hershey's." Maria looked at the box of candy with a look similar to distaste. "It always has been and always will be... So if you steal some from him, don't expect anything different."

They ate their candy bars in silence on their way to the last room on the right.

Maria knocked.

"Come in, Maria. It's open."

"OK." She turned to her charge. "He's not like Mello, so you can come in with me."

"OK..."

They went in and saw what appeared to be a small boy sitting on the floor. Everything from his curly hair to his socks was white. He sat in a manner similar to L.

"This is Near."

"I had a feeling Mello's screams were your doing."

"We brought you some chocolate."

"Heh... I don't know how often I need to tell you that I don't like chocolate."

Maria set the chocolate next to the dice tower Near was in the process of building. "Well... Last count was 7,324,783. But who's counting?"

"Apparently you. Who is your friend?"

"Um... I haven't chosen my alias yet... I'm not official for two more days..."

"Ah. Choose wisely."

"Yes. Well we'd better get going. Very busy. Bye Near."

"Bye Maria. Bye new girl."

"Bye... Near."

Maria glared at the girl. _What was that? Why did her voice change? It's what happened with me when I first met Near. _

They went up to the fourth floor and turned immediately to the right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it, Tielwal-sama?"

Tielwal looked at the two standing before him. The shorter one was Airam. She was one of his favorites. She was fiercely loyal to him and was quick to take care of any dissenters.

The taller one was DY. He wasn't a true component of the plan. He was there just to take care of a problem. The end result would be the same, no matter what happened.

"I have summoned the two of you here to discuss your next assignments."

* * *

This chapter and the next one where originally the same chapter. However, I liked the end of this one and didn't like it being so long so I split them.

I thought 3,000 words divided by two would result in two even length chapters.

However, 3,000 divided by 2 is apparently 1,000. Because the next chapter is twice as long as this one.

Next Time:

"He changed the day he found that black notebook in front of The Agency. When he showed it to L, he was told not to write in it. Since then, he mostly just sits in his room, staring at the damn thing."

"Is the thing that bad?"

"We don't know. We don't even know if he's used the thing."

"Would Light disobey L-sama like that?"

"Probably not. Light and L are best friends. They play tennis together every weekend. Light usually respects L's decisions, and L respects Light's. And they were practically inseparable, at least until the notebook anyway. No, Light hasn't used the notebook. We're more worried about L disobeying his own rule."

Also, check out my new story: My Name is L?

_What would happen if L forgot who he was? What would happen if he forgot about Kira's existence?_

_Set during the Kira investigation, right before Near and Mello show up in the series._

_L loses his memory and the Task Force and Light struggle to help L recover his memory._

_But will Light take advantage of the situation to further his own plans?_

I'm adding chapter one tonight.

Read and review both, if it's not too much trouble.


	9. The World's Greatest 2

Sorry for the delay, I had Internet troubles.

As I mentioned before, almost everyone in this chapter swears a lot.

We meet the rest of the world's greatest detectives in this chapter.

Read and Review.

Oh... I don't own Death Note. Where have I heard that before?

Anyways, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**9 - The World's Greatest 2**

"This is Light-kun's room." Maria knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

"Maybe he's not in right now..."

"No. That reclusive bastard is in there! Aren't you Light?!" She punched a hole through the door.

Light was sitting at his desk and staring at a notebook. "Are you going to pay for that?"

"Not on _my _salary. See ya." Maria and the new girl left.

"Is he always that way?"

_Her voice... Is she more confident? Or more comfortable? Either way, she's changed._

"No... Well, he didn't used to be... Well not as much, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He changed the day he found that black notebook in front of The Agency. When he showed it to L, he was told not to write in it. Since then, he mostly just sits in his room, staring at the damn thing."

"Is the thing that bad?"

"We don't know. We don't even know if he's used the thing."

"Would Light disobey L-sama like that?"

"Probably not. Light and L are best friends. They play tennis together every weekend. Light usually respects L's decisions, and L respects Light's. And they were practically inseparable, at least until the notebook anyway. No, Light hasn't used the notebook. We're more worried about L disobeying his own rule."

"Why wo-"

"We're here." They reached the fifth door on the left. It was open. They were appalled by what they saw.

"God dammit! Get a room, you two!"

"We _are_ in a room, you little bitch!"

"Well then close the fucking door!" Maria slammed the door and lead the new girl to the next room. "Sorry you had to see that... Ramsey is a little slut.

"... Why were they almost naked?"

"Don't worry. She isn't _that _big a slut. She's still a virgin. She doesn't like sex. She and her boyfriend just get _really _into whatever they do and before they know it, their clothes are on everything but them... By the way, she's 21, one the oldest members here."

"Why'd she pick the name Ramsey?"

"She's fascinated by Egypt, especially Ancient Egypt. Her favorite thing about it is the line of Ramses Pharaohs. She played with the name a bit and came up with that. She's also a little bit Egyptian."

"I see."

They arrived across the hall. The seventh door on the right.

"This is _his_ room." Maria knocked on the door.

"Go away. I'm busy with a case."

"Come on, Mikami-san. It'll just be a second."

There was a clattering. "Alright. Hold on." More clattering and Teru Mikami opened the door.

The two young women nearly coughed their lungs out.

"What... -he he...ll are... y- doing...?"

"I told you, Maria. I'm busy. Good day."

They sat down against the wall to recover.

"Wh- What was... -hat pur- le smoke?"

"... I don- know... He's alwa- doing something li...ke th-" Maria started coughing violently. She had taken the worst of it.

She stopped after about ten seconds and was breathing heavily.

"Uh... Do you want to stop, Maria?"

Maria could only shake her head. She didn't _want _to stop. But her voice had left her. She made a mental note to kill Mikami and stood up after a few more seconds.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" _I'm not sure _I'm _alright...__ But she's definitely worse off than I am. _She wasn't alright. Her voice had suffered a similar fate as Maria's. She could only barely use it. And her lungs? Well, she didn't want to think about the condition of her lungs.

Maria motioned for her to follow. They arrived at the next room, the eighth door on the left. Maria knocked.

A young man opened the door. He was playing a handheld video game and smoking.

Maria yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. "You know L doesn't allow smoking in the building, Matt."

"He also doesn't allow outsiders." Matt said without looking up.

"... Oh. You mean Ramsey's boyfriend."

"Bingo." Matt lit another cigarette and went back inside his room. Before he closed the door, they noticed wall to wall video games and cigarettes and lighters all over everything.

"Delightful, isn't he?"

"Well... No."

"Right answer." Maria squeezed the new girl in a one armed hug. Both of them were a little surprised at what had happened. _Why do I suddenly like her? I hated her just ten minutes ago. Am I bi-polar? _

They went upstairs.

"This is the last floor. Your room is here, right?"

"Yes. So is yours."

_Oh yeah. _"Well, L's is on the third floor and the last three occupants of The Agency are up here. I personally don't like any of them... So naturally, I get stuck up here with them... Sorry, I'm ranting. Ah, my least favorite..." She knocked.

"What?!"

"Open the door, bitch!"

A pregnant young woman about 4-5 months along opened the door. "What do you want, you little slut?"

"Well not a baby, but then..." She patted the woman's stomach. "I'm sure you didn't plan on a baby, either."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I just wanted to introduce the new girl."

"Ah." The pregnant woman looked at the new girl. "Stay away from _this _one. She's a bad influence."

Maria pulled the girl away. "_I'm _the bad influence?! Who's pregnant at 19? Tell me, are you going to marry the poor bastard?." She ran with the new girl as fast as they could go. Several small, hard, metal objects flew over their heads.

"Who is that?"

"My slut of a sister."

"What?"

"Yeah. My family is pretty damn intelligent. Her? Only sometimes. What the hell was she thinking? The stupid slut..."

The new girl was lost in thought as they made their way to the next room. _They look almost the same... Her sister seems to have longer hair. But, I'd give beauty to Maria. I guess she got everything..._

"Oh yeah... Her name is Fuchsia."

"Uh-huh..."

"Why? Because she's stupid. She named herself after her favorite color. Then again, Near makes it a point to be at least 4,000 miles away from the scenes of cases and Mello is the exact opposite of mellow... I guess it isn't _that _stupid."

They arrived at the next room, or almost did. Maria's lungs seemed to stop functioning about halfway there. Her talk with Matt went over well enough with whatever demonic smoke Mikami was working with. But, her altercation with her sister aggravated her weakened lungs. She collapsed.

The new girl was at a loss for what to do. "Shit!" _What do I do?! What was that smoke?! Ah! Shit! _

Maria was grasping at her chest and the newest detective stared for a minute. _What is she trying to tell me? She seems to be attempting to undo h-_ The new detective undid the buttons on Maria's work shirt._ Lucky she's wearing a bra..._

Maria's coughing subsided. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. She held a hand to her chest as she sat up against the wall.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I can finish the tour myself. You said there was only two more, right?"

_That's out of the question. Those two would eat her alive. _"... N-no... Y...you cou..ldn't handle... those two... alone..." She stood up. She wobbled and held her hand to her head. The new detective supported Maria the rest of the way.

They finally reached the next room. Maria held out a shaky hand and knocked. The small noise was lucky to summon the room's occupant.

"What do you want, Mar- Whoa! Are you alright? Do you want to come in and rest?" Maria could only shake her head. She made a feeble gesture to the new girl and collapsed in her new friend's arms.

"Damn it. Not again." The new girl set Maria against the wall and started explaining the situation to the skeptical young man.

"Who are you?" He said at last.

"The new detective. Who are you?"

"Asher. I'm 20 next month. I'm about to solve my 28th case. A record in The Agency. I come fr-"

"Hold on, you pretentious bastard. I only asked for your name. I didn't want your life's story." The new girl was more shocked at herself than Asher was. She'd never been so rude to anyone before. _Maybe these three really are that bad. I've never hated someone so much in my entire life. Still... _"I'm 18 and will be joining you in The Agency in two days." _There. I feel better. _

She helped a slightly recovered Maria to her feet and went off to the last room. They left a stunned Asher behind. He returned to his video game lined room for the rest of the day.

Maria and the new girl arrived at the last room. Maria paused for a long time before speaking again.

"... The last person is the weirdest... He seems... normal... But..." The new girl cut her off. Maria was extremely pale and the little color she had left drained with that last sentence. She also seemed unable to lift her head or open her eyes.

_A quick visit with this last person, then straight to the infirmary. _The new girl knocked on the last door,

A small, brown haired young man opened the door. "Who, may I ask, is calling?"

The new girl raised an eyebrow. "Uh... The new-"

"I see. People call me Wesker. Choose a _fitting _name when the time comes. I like video games. My favorite series is Resident Evil and my favorite character is Albert Wesker. Hence my name. Where are you going?"

The new girl didn't want to stick around to figure out why Wesker was so weird. She wanted to save her new friend. She yelled back to the bewildered man as she ran down to the first floor. "To the infirmary!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB stood with his back to his subordinates. All he had so far was three men and a young woman, but that would soon change.

"Recruit as many as you can!" He ordered them without taking his eyes off the setting sun. "We have 6 months at most!" He paused for a moment. "Go!"

He heard his subordinates leave. He continued watching the sun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Agency is made up of twelve extraordinary individuals. These individuals are somehow able to call themselves The World's Greatest Detectives._

_These individuals now find themselves on the brink of war on two fronts..._

* * *

Well... If those guys are the world's greatest, the world is screwed...

Anyways, Next Time:

"So, that's the plan."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course he is! We _are _talking about BB-sama after all."

"Right... So prepare the troops. We leave for The Agency at midnight."

"Yes, sir!"

Uh-oh...

A few last words until next time.

I'm still having Internet trouble, so I'll be updating my stories slower.

Also, the first semester is ending in my school, and my teachers have decided to go project happy at the same time.

My other story will be updated next time. I hope...


	10. Beyond Birthday

I don't own Death Note.

I _do_ own this particular interpretation of it.

BB, Tielwal, and L put their plans into motion. Who will win?

Read and Review.

**

* * *

**

**10 - Beyond Birthday**

_Maria spent the next several weeks in the infirmary. They diagnosed her with lung poisoning. They diagnosed the new girl with a less severe case of it. They cleared her to go to her initiation. It was a private affair, as these initiations always were. It was just her and L. He asked her what her name would be. She thought for a moment. She eventually settled on the name Kat. She was fond of cats._

_She was hospitalized shortly after._

_It wasn't for anything serious, just precautionary. She was released a week later. She regularly visited her new friend. The times when Maria could talk, or was even awake, were few. But in them, they talked for as long as Maria could. They learned many things about each other. For example, Maria is really into history. She is also the youngest of eight children. Due to poor living conditions and some family deaths, she was passed from orphanage to orphanage. She eventually found herself at Wammy's House when she was five years old. _

_On the other hand, Maria learned why Kat doesn't like wearing socks outside of shoes. She never liked the feel of carpet on sock and, unfortunately for her, her house's floors were 99% carpet. So she went around the house barefoot most of the time. She also had many pets. Many of them shared the same problem of being unable to go to the bathroom in the right places. This made the carpets dirty. And they could never keep it 100% clean. So she avoided socks altogether. Also, beng barefoot inside all the time helped her mentally. Being sockless increased her awareness and her ingenuity. She says "If anyone grows up in a situation like that, they have to be aware of everything around them and have the ingenuity to evade what's on the floor. Nobody wants that shit on their bare feet."The increasingly dirty carpets had a lot to do with her move to "sockless while shoeless," but mostly she just hated socks to begin with._

_She defended the question of why didn't she just wear shoes all the time with the response: "I don't much care for shoes."_

_They don't fully understand how they became friends. Even as Maria got better and they started hanging out more, they still had no understanding of their friendship. They attribute it to their shared hatred of Matt, Asher, and Wesker. Well, mostly Matt._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

BB was looking at the men and women gathered before him.

_500 strong. Those three did well. _He originally sent four people to recruit, but one was killed by the police the day after his assignment. The remaining three quickly gathered the recruits for his personal army and were overseeing the training.

_Those three did well. Especially..._

Especially the small, red haired girl. She was fiercely dedicated and loyal to the cause. She was quick to eliminate any who threatened BB-sama.

_But there's something familiar about her... _Something about the girl was troubling to BB. But her pale blue, almost grey, eyes were impossile to read. He couldn' tell what was going on inside her head...

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

L was lookng at nothing in particular through his window. Today was especially boring. _Nothing _was happening. It had been like that for the last six months.

_It's the calm before the storm. The only question is which storm will break first..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Are you sure those two will be alright?"

"Heh. Are you worried about them? Do they mean that much to you, Uret?"

"Not that bastard, DY. But Airam's like a sister to me. I hate how you always give her the toughest assignments we have."

"I give her those assignments because she's the only one with the determination to see them through."

"But, she's barely old enough to drive! She's gonna get herself killed if y-"

"She's never going to grow up if you keep holding her back! And besides, she's _willing _to do the tough assignments."

"..."

"Relax. I'd worry about DY if I were you... But I have a contingency. I've assigned Raen to be his partner."

"What about Airam?"

"Her task is simple compared to the ones I've given her in the past. All she has to do is act like one of BB's loyal followers. As long as she doesn't let on that she's not devoted to _him_, then there isn't a problem."

"How do you know that won't happen?!"

"Beause she's loyal to _me_! She carries out any order I give her without question. She will not fail."

"Ok... what about DY's task?"

"That doesn't come into play until after BB starts to make his move. Now, come with me. I have to dish out the other assignments."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_"_Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Lighten up. We won't get caught if you just keep watch."

"Alright... Alright..."

Kat went to the door to watch for anyone who might catch them. Maria was sitting at L's computer.

_I got to her hair, and to her style... Now I just need to get to her head... But, Jesus... Is there anything that _doesn't _make her look good? _

It was true. Maria _had _gotten to Kat. Kat's hair was now longer, still short (Only a little less than to her shoulders), and was no longer styled. Well, unless you count "whatever way it is when you get up in the morning" as a style... It also covered most of her face.

The goth-punk thing Kat was into was over thanks to Maria. She now favored more loose fitting clothes and had actually started to hate the color black. She still refused to wear socks without shoes...

She was also afraid of breaking the rules. It took Maria 3 months to convince her to get a cat. It took longer still for Maria to convince her to participate in these "pranks" she liked to play.

_Wow... Maybe I _am _a bad influence... No. My bitch of a sister will not be right. But then I'll have to stop our games... Damn. _"Argh! Why won't it work?!"

"You have to type one key at a time. Like this." L demonstrated the correct method for hacking his computer.

"Kat! Where were you?! Of all the people to let get past you... I swear! You've got a lot to learn...!"

"I'm sorry! But I was distracted! It was my evil white kitten, Mr. Bigglesworth." She held up her cat.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! She isn't evil, white, or a boy! She's barely a kitten anymore! And for God's sakes, call her by her proper name! It's Reese!"

"But... But..."

"Enough fighting you two. Now. I _would _ask what you were doing... But, I have more pressing matters to deal with. Please leave and send in Light, Near, and Mikami."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, that's the plan."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course he is! We _are _talking about BB-sama after all."

"Right... So prepare the troops. We leave for The Agency at midnight."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The battle begins... Next time!

Next Time:

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

BB smiled. "Good."

Ever since hearing _that _plan, he vowed to end it. He thought of no other way but this. _This _was the only way.

The clock struck midnight.

"Let's go!"

BB attacks...


	11. Strike

Chapter 11. Yay!

BB, L, and Tielwal make their plans for the attack on The Agency.

Read and review.

**

* * *

**

**11 - Strike**

"Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately..." L looked over the men standing before him. Near was emotionlessly taking in every word he said, as usual. Mikami was mildly concerned, as usual. Light was clearly distressed and was overreacting, as usual. He thought about his next sentence.

"Would he really do something so stupid?"

The question came from Near. "Ramsey has been spying on him for months. She saw the preparations herself."

"But they're only preparations...?"

"I wish they were, Teru... But Ramsey just reported that BB is going to attack us at midnight."

"Damn it! What are we going to do?!"

L smiled. "That's what you three are for."

Silence.

"You three will think of a plan to eliminate this threat once and for all."

"You mean kill him?"

"Yes. BB must be eliminated."

"How?!"

"That's for you three to decide. Now, I am about to evacuate The Agency. You three are to stay and plan. You are then to put your plan into action 5 minutes to midnight."

"I thought he was attacking then!"

"No. He is _leaving _then. He probably won't arrive for hours afterwards."

"Then, why?!"

"Better safe than sorry... Now, he has 500 men at his disposal. Think about that. And, Light...?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need to,... use the notebook. His name is Beyond Birthday." L left them alone in his office.

_Does he know what it does? Did you use it too, L? _Light stared at the door.

A voice came on over the P.A. System.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok. You have all been summoned here to receive your next orders."

"Ugh... We know that... Could we hurry this up? I only got 14 hours of sleep last night... I'm tired..."

"Yeah. I mean the sleep thing is weird, but get on with the assignments already."

"Alright. Alright. Ok. Uret Imakim, Ollem, and Thgil Imagay. You three will join me, Airam, Raen, and DY in the field. The rest of you will wait here for further orders."

"That's bull!"

"Relax! You'll all get some action soon enough. But we're doing it this way because too many of us will attract attention. Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were alone in The Agency. L had evacuated it hours ago. They only had twenty minutes until they had to put their plan into action. Only, they didn't have one yet.

"OK, OK. What about... No that's stupid..."

"Light. Mikami. I've got it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man was leaning against the door. He'd been there since L evacuated the building. He was ecstatic. It wasn't what he was currently doing... That was dull as hell. They'd done nothing but bicker for hours. No. It was that he was finally in action. He leaned closer to the door. The plan's success rested on his shoulders. He _must _foil their plan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK... So you want to use the notebook?"

"Is there a problem?"

"It feels-"

"Think about it. It's the only way."

"Thanks Mikami..."

"Yes, thank you Mikami. Now where is it?"

"It's in my desk. I'll ge-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man tore himself away from the door. He raced silently to Light's room. Tielwal made sure he knew the layout of The Agency inside and out before sending him on the mission. He went to the first room on the right on the fourth floor.

The door creaked slightly.

The man surveyed the room, briefly, before finding the desk. He walked up to it and was about to open it.

_Wait... It could be booby-trapped._

He surveyed every inch of the desk. _Nothing._

He pulled the drawer out. _Nothing._

He ran his fingers along the underside of the drawer. _Not- Ah... Heh. Childish trick._

He looked at the top of the desk. He reached for the ball-point pen, noting it's position in it's container. He took it apart and held the ink cartridge up to the light. He looked at the underside of the drawer. _Heh. Just as I thought._ He took out the papers and put the ink cartridge in the small hole in the drawer's underside. The underside lifted up. The notebook of death was in there. The man took it out.

He opened the notebook and looked through it. "Heh. You weren't very curious... Were you, Light? Hm. I see two different sets of handwriting. Apparently L _can't _follow his own rules..."

He put the notebook on the bed. He took out an identical one from his pocket. He copied the two sets of handwriting. "Lucky for me... This would be impossible if either of you killed more people..."

He put the fake in the desk. He put the real one in his pocket. He put everything else back the way it was. He left through the window as Light opened the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

BB smiled. "Good."

Ever since hearing _that _plan, he vowed to end it. He thought of no other way but this. _This _was the only way.

The clock struck midnight.

"Let's go!"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it, but I will never know unless I get some more reviews.

Next Time:

_They arrived at The Agency slightly after one o'clock in the morning. He quickly issued the only orders he thought to give._

"Enter the building! Set the bombs on all possible exits! Don't let anyone escape! Kill anyone in there not affiliated with us! L is mine!"

Read and review. Please.


	12. Convergence

The battle between BB and The Agency begins. Will Tielwal and thugs interfere? If they do, who will they interfere with?

I've been forgetting to mention that I don't own Death Note. Although I'm sure you know by now.

I hope you enjoy.

Read and review.

**

* * *

**

**12 - Convergence**

_They arrived at The Agency slightly after one o'clock in the morning. He quickly issued the only orders he thought to give._

"Enter the building! Set the bombs on all possible exits! Don't let anyone escape! Kill anyone in there not affiliated with us! L is mine!"

_OK, maybe it was more than one order... But they were orders. His men entered The Agency. BB entered after the last man of his 500 man army. A figure moved in the darkness behind him._

_Light was making his way out the back door. He was to go around to the front and take them from behind._

_Mikami and Near were not present in The Agency._

A man stood on the roof. He was watching the events below with mild interest. He glanced at his watch and took out his cell phone. He dialed the number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The news started shortly before the time BB started his attack. The anchorman sat at the news desk, looking at the papers in front of him. The look on his face was one of disgust. BB was terrorizing The Agency again._

_He first started his attacks a few months ago. Well, they weren't really attacks. Nor were they directed at The Agency. They were more public displays of hatred. Hatred towards _everything.

_Anyways, BB made a name for himself in the last few months. The media was all over him._

"The deranged lunatic, BB, has struck again. He has finally targeted The Agency directly. Out of safety for our news crew, we do not have any men at the scene. We have only one helicopter high above The Agency. BB appears to have assembled a small army and is invading the building. He and his me-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man who looked as though he did not know how to walk turned off the small TV set in the rundown hotel room. He put on a black overcoat over top of his all-white outfit. He left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB was quickly coming to the conclusion that nobody was home. He had searched all over the building for L. There was no trace of him. Anywhere...

His three top subordinates suddenly ran up to him.

"Sir! We have bad news!" They all said in unison.

BB twitched. _Great. What now? _"Well?! What is it?!"

The three were silent for a while. BB was pissed and they knew it. They didn't want him more angry. It was Brian who spoke first. "Well... Uh... Well..."

"What is it?!" BB was shocked as well as angry. He had never heard Brain speak any known language before. He just called him Brian because the name Brian introduced himself with was at least 300 letters long.

"Uh... L... is..."

BB twitched again. "Gone. I know. Thanks for reminding me." He took out a six inch long knife and swiftly beheaded Brian. The body may or may not have been pushed out the window. The only thing the two henchmen cared about was that if they weren't careful, it could be _their _lifeless corpses falling from a fourth story window. Or worse.

The remaining two henchmen knew they would have a tough time talking to this man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light somehow found himself in the store closet about ten feet from BB. Those guys had actually halted BB's progress towards Light's closet, therefore saving his life. But he almost never even made to the closet...

_He followed the thugs into the building, like planned. He quickly ran into trouble. He had to fight and dodge his way up to the fourth floor. Then he ran into BB. He was upset with himself. He had actually killed a few of BB's men and _now_ he was stuck in a fucking closet. He had no way to save himself if BB opened the closet door..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Teru Mikami arrived at The Agency. He was walking fast and the man on the roof almost didn't see him enter the building. He told the man on the phone what had just happened. A few seconds past, and two things happened almost simultaneously. Teru Mikami entered the elevator to take him to the designated meeting place. Just seconds later the elevator was disabled.

The man on the roof hung up and dialed a new number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The anchorman's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"They're arriving. Will you make it back on time?"

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about your own plan, Raen. Or, would be "Near" from now on?"

"Don't be so hasty... You know from experience what that leads to, DY. See you on the roof. Don't be too slow. Or you'll miss your prize...

They both hung up.

"Yeah... Yeah... That's what you always say..." DY put his phone in his pocket and looked around the newsroom.

The bodies of the news crew were littering the floor.

"If only they cooperated..."

He left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's henchmen were slowly backing away from him as he advanced on them menacingly.

"Well? Didn't you have something to tell me?"

The second male answered. "Uh... Well..." The knife made contact with the man's chest.

The man staggered to the wall. BB followed. The knife swung upwards across the man's chest. It then went in a quick circular motion around where then man's heart was. The man's heart fell from his body. BB stomped it into dust before it stopped beating. "Took too long."

BB turned to his third henchman. This one was a girl and his most loyal supporter. She had only ever introduced herself as Steph. He pointed at her. "You better think of something you could say that _won't_ get you killed."

* * *

Looks like BB is interfering with BB...

Next Time:

BB couldn't explain the fear rising inside of him. He stepped back. Then it dawned on him. "Airam? I've heard about you. The most loyal of Tielwal's thugs." He smiled. "I should have seen it before... I'll-"

A voice suddenly reached them through the window. "Come out Birthday! You're finished!"

"Who the hell?!" BB ran through Airam, and caused her to fall to the floor, to get to the fourth floor window to see the newcomer.

Read and review please.


	13. Showdown

Sorry it took so long to update... I had severe Internet problems... Hopefully, they will end when Spring comes.

I don't own Death Note.

Read and Review.

* * *

**13 - Showdown**

"Well?! What do you have to tell me that will possibly brighten my day any more?!" BB looked at Steph with a twisted smile on his face. "You... I can do unspeakably horrible things to you... worse than the others..."

Steph was unfazed and held her ground. "Just because I'm a woman? I have more power than you do, now that you left us." She smiled and advanced on BB. "And who knows? You might not even be BB any longer...

BB couldn't explain the fear rising inside of him. He stepped back. Then it dawned on him. "Airam? I've heard about you. The most loyal of Tielwal's thugs." He smiled. "I should have seen it before... I'll-"

A voice suddenly reached them through the window. "Come out Birthday! You're finished!"

"Who the hell?!" BB ran through Airam, and caused her to fall to the floor, to get to the fourth floor window to see the newcomer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DY was driving his car towards The Agency. His phone rang.

"Yello?"

"It's me. What's taking you so long?"

"Who, may I ask, is calling?"

"IT'S RAEN, YOU GIANT ASS!!"

"Shouldn't it be "Near," if I'm taking so long?"

"JUST HURRY UP!! OR YOU'LL BE PARTNER LESS!!"

DY had hung up just before "OR."

Raen put his phone in his pocket. "Just hurry... Or you'll miss him again..."

"Aw! You _do_ care about that thing."

Raen turned to face the man approaching him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wesker was walking the streets. He wasn't the type to take bad news well and what L had told him was horrible. He was wandering aimlessly when his phone rang.

"Don't go to The Agency, or you'll die."

Wesker looked skeptical. "How do you know?"

"Because, Wesker..." The man on the other end smiled. "I am the one who will kill you."

Wesker glared at the phone. "Who are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So... Did you stop the elevators, Raen?"

"Yes. Mikami should be stuck on the first floor."

The man smiled. "Good. He told me to make sure Yagami got there first."

"Tielwal-sama?"

The man smiled. "No. Mikami."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Uret?!"

"I have my reasons..." He jumped of the roof to the fire escape and entered the building.

Raen hung his head. "Nobody says goodbye anymore..."

"True. Such _bad _manners..."

Raen turned to face the newest arrival. "Tielwal-sama."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, BB?! Are you coming?! Or are you too scared?!"

BB was looking out the window at the black-garbed man. "Bastard..." He ducked back inside. "Airam! Go see what our "friend" wants."

Airam smiled innocently. "No thanks! I've got things to take care of." She started walking down the stairs, but stopped. "Oh yeah... he's not my friend. See ya!" She waved and ran down the stairs.

"Damn you..." He looked out the window again. _What could he want...? _He made his way down the stairs to the third floor. At that moment, the fourth floor closet's door opened and Light raced out of it and sped down the hall. He entered the seventh door on the right. BB looked back he saw nothing. He wanted to check out the floor again, but he decided to take care of the newcomer. He headed down the stairs again.

Outside the man stooped forward slightly and took out a black notebook. He read the words he wrote minutes before. He smiled. "Heh. BB. You're dead."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DY parked his car behind The Agency. He sat in the driver's side, looking at a black notebook. "Near... You are a disappointment. The notebook _you _have is fake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB stepped outside The Agency. He stared at the man before him. "Haven't I killed you before? Why not stay dead? It's for the best. For all of you."

"Heh. Naive as ever, BB... Beyond Birthday." He removed his black coat. "How can you recognize someone you've never seen before?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

The next chapter will be out much sooner.

Next time:

"You have about 2 seconds... Game over..."

Near stared at BB. He checked his watch. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

BB looked at Near. "I guess it's not "Game over," is it?" He took out a gun. "It would have been fun to torture you before killing you, but... I GUESS I CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING! CAN I?!" He took aim at Near. "GAME OVER!!!"

BANG! BANG!

Read and review... Or characters will die.


	14. Confrontation

Sorry it's a little late. From now on, this story and my other stories will be released weekly.

I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**14 - Confrontation**

_I suppose I should explain why BB said that he had already killed Near. First, let me clarify that the man who showed up is Near. BB thought he had already killed Near because he came into direct confrontation with a man he believed to be Near a few months ago. _

_He and the man, who was named Aero, got into a fight and BB him pushed out a window. Aero might have survived if he didn't land on the ground when the area he hit was in the process of exploding._

_Anyways, long story short, BB believed he had killed Near. When, in reality, they had never even seen each other before._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tielwal walked up to Raen. "Are your preparations complete?" He looked over the side of the building.

Raen looked too. "Nearly... Of the four of us, at least myself, Airam, and Uret should succeed."

Tielwal smiled. "Good..." He looked away from the scene forming below. "But it isn't "four," it's "six." I also assi-" The door to the roof suddenly flew open with a bang.

Raen turned to look at the newcomer. "DY! Is it done?"

DY smiled evilly and took out the real Death Note. "Yeah... Near won't be the one killing BB... I will..."

Raen smiled and turned away. "It finally looks like you will succeed... BB..."

DY ran up to Raen and grabbed his shoulders. "Not yet! For the time being... It's still "DY"..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wesker stared at his cell phone with distaste "... Who are you?"

"Who am I...? Hmm... Well... For the moment... I go by name, Reksew..."

Wesker raised his eyebrow. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Not that bright, are you? It's not my real name. It is someone's name... _Backwards..."  
_  
Wesker glared at his phone. "What's your plan?"

"Heh. Heh. Well... It's not just _my_ plan... It's my team's plan and _all_ of them carry the reversed version of their target's name... But... Heh. Heh. I told you my plan already... I'm going to kill you..."

Reksew hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well not that this awkward silence isn't fun..." Near smiled the way only he can. "But..." He reached into his coat. "It was a fun ride, but..." He took his hand out of his coat, revealing the Death Note "I win..." He opened the Death Note, revealing that BB's name was written in it.

"You have about 2 seconds... Game over..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tielwal walked up to Raen and DY. "Do you have a clear shot?"

Raen and DY stood with rifles aimed at the street below. "Yes..."

Tielwal smiled. _My plan is working... More perfectly than I could have ever hoped... _"Fire..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB stared with shock at the notebook in Near's hands. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He took a bomb out of his coat pocket. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!" He was about to detonate it, when-

BANG!!

"WHAT?!?!"

Near laughed. "Heh. I... win...?"

BB clutched his bleeding right hand and watched the bomb fall harmlessly to the ground and roll away "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!"

Near stared at BB. He checked his watch. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

BB looked at Near. "I guess it's not "Game over," is it?" He took out a gun. "It would have been fun to torture you before killing you, but... I GUESS I CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING! CAN I?!" He took aim at Near. "GAME OVER!!!"

BANG!! BANG!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The elevator suddenly started moving again.

Mikami looked towards the roof of the building. "Finally. What took you so long... Uret?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man was standing on the edge of the roof. He was looking at the slowly sinking moon. A clump of wires were in his hand.

"There. Happy now... Teru?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you checked that room yet?!"

"No."

"Well, let's check it!"

The thugs kicked the door open. They ran in, guns at the ready.

"What the hell...?"

The room looked like a mad scientist lived there. The walls were lined with shelves that contained jars and containers filled with strange substances. There were five different computers that all seemed to have different jobs. There were files all over the room. A jar was open in the corner near the vent.

"Who in their right mind lives here...?"

"That would be me."

A man stood in the doorway. He appeared to have something over his mouth and nose. He had a small container in his outstretched left hand.

BB's thugs turned around. "Who the hell are you?!"

They pointed their guns at him.

The man walked in and smiled. "You don't want to do that." He took the top of the container. "Good-bye."

"What the hell is this?!" Purple smoke engulfed the room.

_"What the hell was that gas you almost killed me with?!"_

_It was a month and a half ago. Maria had recovered enough to attempt to make good on her promise to herself. Mikami was in his doorway._

_"It's a gas that was used in one of my cases. The perps used it to steal thousands of dollars from the U.S. Embassy and it ended up killing dozens of people."_

_"OK... Why didn't it kill you that night?"_

_"I was wearing a gas mask."_

_"No you weren't. I would've noticed something like that."_

_"You were too busy choking to notice."_

_She punched him in the face and left._

"It's Yudoku Kona Gas. It was used to kill 43 people. It will have no trouble killing you two."

Mikami opened his windows as BB's thugs dropped dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raen, DY, and Tielwal were on the stairs to the ground floor. "When will "it" happen?"

Tielwal responded. "Within 24 hours, Raen..."

"Earlier, you mentioned there were six of us... Who are the other two?"

"Reksew and Ollem."

DY decided it was time to say something. "That lazy-ass bastard?!"

They left the building as Tielwal responded. "Yes... "That lazy-ass bastard"... He's efficient... When he's awake... and motivated..."

DY shook his head. "Whenever that is..."

They arrived were Near and BB confronted each other.

Raen noticed what was wrong first.

"Hey! Where's BB?!"

* * *

Uh-oh... All I have to say is stick with the story and you might be pleasantly surprised.

Oh. Preview. Next Time:

"God damn!" Raen sat down against a wall. "What now?"

A girl voice rang through the night. "We need to summon the others." The small, orange haired girl walked up to the pair and looked at Tielwal, eagerly. "Right?"

Tielwal nodded. "Correct again, Airam."

Read and review. Be nice.


	15. Game Over

BB's invasion comes to an end. Who will make it out? Elsewhere, the whereabouts of the other detectives are made known.

I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**15 - Game Over**

_Three detectives stayed behind to defend The Agency... What are the others up to?_

"L-sama. How do you think they're holdin' up?"

Maria was pacing. She tended to do that when she got nervous. She was a nervous wreck at the moment.

L turned his chair around. He took the lollipop from his mouth. "They'll be fine. Don't worry about it..."

He turned his chair back to the computer that he had Asher trying to fix. Ramsey walked up to him.

"L-sama... Do you _really_ think they'll be alright?"

L stared at the blank screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile, there were two other detectives that weren't hiding away... One was in a bar, drinking away the news he had just received._

"Fill 'er up, Bar-Keep'..." Wesker slammed his glass on the bar.

The bartender poured Wesker another beer. "Are ya shure yar old 'nuff?"

Wesker laid his gun on the bar.

The bartender eyed the gun and smiled. He handed Wesker his newly filled glass. "Hare ya go..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio surveyed the scene. There was no doubt about it, BB was clearly gone.

DY's eyes quickly darted back and forth. "Isn't he here...?"

Raen resumed his favorite pastime. "What did you do this time?!"

DY shrugged. "I guess he's stronger than I thought..."

Tielwal jumped in before Raen killed DY. DY was still needed, after all. "DY..."

"I didn't shoot him to kill..."

"WHY?!?!?!"

DY ran off. "It's all part of the plan! Near!"

Raen smiled and shook his head. "Crazy bastard..." He looked down the street where he saw DY's car turn on and drive off. "Near... I could get used that..."

Tielwal walked up to Raen and gestured to the scene. "Let's clean this up..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So..."

Wesker rocked on his stool. "So."

"Yuh've hade quite a few drinks thare..."

"What - Hic - of it?"

The bartender reached for a glass and started to wipe it with a cloth. "Well... I th-" The door suddenly flew open.

Mello stumbled into the bar, covered in chocolate. "God dammit!" He tried to wipe some off the chocolate off his face. He only succeeded in adding more with his chocolate covered sleeve. "God damn, crazy ass fucking bastard!" He fell over the top of a table. "Holy fucking shit!" He fell to the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

The bartender stopped wiping the glass. "Con I help ya?"

Mello looked up angrily. "Not unless you've got a few fucking thousand fucking paper fucking towels!!"

The bartender set the dirty glass in front of a stool. "Thare's no need far that kind a lang'age."

Mello got up and sat down at the bar. "Really?! Do you have any idea what the fucking hell I've been through today?!" He took the glass and eyed it suspiciously. He took a sip, then a chug, of his drink. "What the hell is this?!"

The bartender shook his head and grabbed another glass to clean. "I dunno."

"WHAT?!?! You don't know what you're selling people?!"

The bartender shrugged. "I do sum'tims."

"WHAT?!" He looked at his empty glass. "Ya know what? I don't give a shit. I've had a hell of a day. Do you know what happened?" Without waiting for an answer he pushed the glass down the bar to the bartender. "Hey. Fill it with some more of the shit from before." The bartender filled it and sent back to Mello, who quickly drank it. "Well, it all started when I was born..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tielwal set down a large bag. "There. Finished."

"God damn!" Raen sat down against a wall, exasperated. "What now?"

A girl's voice rang through the night. "We need to summon the others." The small, orange haired girl walked up to the pair and looked at Tielwal, eagerly. "Right?"

Tielwal nodded."Correct again, Airam."

She literally leapt for joy. "Yay!"

Raen glared at her. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Airam cocked her head to the left and put her hands on her hips. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've been busy." She suddenly poked him in the chest. "Just." Another poke to the chest. "Like." She poked him again "You."

He grabbed her hand as she pulled it away. "I thought I told you to stop doing that, bit-"

Tielwal glared at Raen. "Watch your mouth, Raen."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway..." Airam withdrew her hand and walked away from Raen. "I went after my target."

Raen glared at the back of her head. "And did you get her?"

Airam sighed. "Unfortunately, no. She was away."

"What does that mean?"

She smirked to herself. "It means she's not here. Jeez... I thought you were the smart one."

Raen glared. He opened his mouth to speak.

Tielwal sensed the tension in the air. "So anyway... Summon the others!" He picked up the bag and walked away.

Airam and Raen looked at each other then at Tielwal. "Together?" They said this at the same time. Although they couldn't stand each other, they had a habit of saying the same thing at the same time and finishing each other's sentences.

"Meet me on the roof of The Agency after you're done!" He disappeared in the darkness.

"Yes, sir!" Airam and Raen glared at each other because they said this at the same time. They ran past each other in opposite directions.

* * *

Tielwal wastes no time. He jumps into his plan the moment after BB's attack ends. What does this mean for L and The Agency?

I hope you enjoyed. Review, please.


	16. The Gathering

Tielwal's forces gather as L and the detectives consider their next move.

I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**16 - The Gathering**

"And then, I turned seventeen-"

The bartender set down a clean glass angrily. "Are ya quite finished?!"

Mello Glared at him. "You got a problem with my story?!"

The bartender leaned forward and glared at Mello. When he yelled, his accent was mysteriously gone. "No! I got a problem with you!"

"Is this how you treat all your customers?!"

"No! Just you!"

Mello drew his gun. "You bas-" Wesker suddenly collapsed on Mello, sending him and several drinks to the floor. "Fuck!" Mello crawled out from under an unconscious Wesker, soaked in random beers. Suddenly, another drink lands on his head. He looked up angrily. "What the hell was that for?!"

The bartender held a dripping glass upside down over Mello's head. His accent suddenly returned. "Buhcuz, yar an ass."

"You..." Mello raised his gun.

The bartender responded by taking out a shotgun. "Whut?"

Mello stared at the bartender's gun for a while. He sighed and eventually put his own weapon away. "I'll... just have another drink..." He sat back down.

The bartender put his shotgun away. "Gud." He refilled Mello's glass. "That's whut I thought ya sayd."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a loud knocking on an apartment door.

It stopped.

After it received no response, it resumed. Airam's voice accompanied it this time. "Ollem! Wake up! It's almost seven!"

A sleepy voice answered from inside. "Ugh... In the morning...?"

"NO!! It's almost seven o'clock at night!! Wake the fuck up!"

"Give me another hour or two... Better make it three... I make it a point not to get up before 10pm... Come back at eleven..."

Airam's eye twitched. "You..." She clenched her fists. "You... BASTARD!!" She side-kicked the door. It shattered and she walked in. "WAKE UP!! Wait... What...?"

Her eyes fell on what appeared to be a man in his late teens or early twenties. He sat on a beanbag chair playing video games.

Airam decided she wanted to be anywhere but here. She turned and walked back out of the door. On her way out, she left a piece of paper on a desk.

Ollem looked at the paper, suspiciously. "What's that?"

"Just meet us there in a half hour! And put some clothes on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Show... then..." Mello took another drink. "The naxt yar... I..." He stopped talking and stared forward with look of drunken realization.

The bartender. stared at Mello. "Sar...? Ya a'ight?"

"Ye- No. No, I'm nawt."

"Oh... Why?"

Mello lurched forward. "Why...? Why?!" He glared at the bartender. "'Acuz, I'm tawkin' like ya are! ... Wait... ''Acuz?!' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Sawry 'bout that... 'Nother drank?"

"Sare." He reached for the drink the bartender was offering. "Ugh... Goin' dawn..." He suddenly collapsed and fell on top of Wesker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raen was in the back alley of a bar. He looked over a list and sighed. "First, Reksew... Then, DY... This won't be easy..." He knocked on a rusted door.

"Wut?! Doe ta same cumplacations, we a' clused!"

The knocking continued and the bartender opened the door. "Wut?"

"Drop the act, Reksew."

The bartender smiled and his accent disappeared again. "Why are you here, Raen?"

"We have orders." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Reksew. "They are explained here."

Reksew took the paper and read it. "I see. Care for a drink before we go?"

Raen walked away. "Can't. I'm busy." He disappeared into the shadows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A wrench hit the desk. "Well, that's it. I can't fix it, L."

"L-_sama_." Maria glared at Asher.

He took off his goggles and tossed them to her. "Yeah. Whatever." He walked over to a beat up couch, where Kat was playing with her cat, Reese.

He sat down next to her. "So, Pretty-Lady. What do you say? Will you go out with me yet?"

Kat giggled and blushed. She shook her head, sending her hair flying back and forth in her face.

He put a hand on her thigh and she blushed more. When she didn't pull away, he leaned in. "Why not?" He looked at Maria, who was rapidly approaching him with her hand raised. "Did _she _turn you against me?"

"No... I-"

"_I _didn't do anything!" Maria was standing in front of them. She slapped Asher so hard he fell to the floor. "She never liked you! Get over it!" She rounded on Kat, who cowered in fear. "And _you_! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You don't like him! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Well... I dunno... He isn't _that _bad..."

"Ugh! I can't believe what I'm hearing! I-"

Asher was standing in front of her. He leaned in. "I thought you said you didn't have anything to do with it."

She punched him in the face.

L grabbed her hand. "Relax. _All _of you. Get ready. We're going back."

Asher stood up, holding his bleeding nose. "I thought that we were going to wait until it was over."

"Yes."

"How do we know if it's done?"

"Don't worry. It's over. We're going back."

He walked away. Asher, Kat, and Maria looked at his receding form. Something was off, something they couldn't quite explain.

Maria looked worried. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. "L-sama..."

* * *

L and his detectives return to The Agency and Tielwal begins preparations for his next move. Thousands of miles away, DY chases after BB.

Read and review. I hope you enjoyed it, but I can't know what you're thinking unless you review.


	17. The Return

From now on, I will aim to update all of my stories every Saturday. I can't make any promises, but they will be updated at least every weekend, weekly.

The detectives return to The Agency as DY goes on a solo mission.

I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**17 - The Return**

Raen walked with his cell phone held to his ear. All he heard was ringing on the other end. Endless ringing. "Pick up, you idiot."

"DY here."

"Meet us on the roof of The Agency in twenty minutes."

"Who is this?"

Raen's eye twitched. "You son of a bitch! You know damn well who it is!"

"Did you get a sore throat since we last talked, Melissa?"

"Ah! Just get back here!" He hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DY looked at the phone with apprehension. "Well!" He put the phone in his pocket. "He always wants me to say good-bye..." He took out a gun. "I'll be right there..." He jumped out of his still moving car. "Just got to take care of someone first..."

He smiled as he looked at the airplane that was boarding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Airam was standing outside a door. Her hand was on the handle. She bit the nails of her other hand. "Eh... I don't want to go in..."

"So, don't. I'll finish up."

Airam turned to glare at Raen. He walked up to her and reached for the door.

She slapped it away. "This is my assignment! Stay out of it!" She hesitated. She inhaled and frowned as she opened the door. She entered the room of four people.

Raen followed her. "Heh... Long time no see, guys."

Airam had her hand extended in front of her. She appeared to be pointing at something. She frowned as her hand fell to her side. "Wait... One of you is missing... Where's-"

Raen put a hand over her mouth. "No. The others all have assignments. Well, Reksew may be acting on his own but everybody who's supposed to be here, is here."

Airam pulled his hand off her mouth. "Ugh! Don't ever put your hand anywhere near my mouth ever again!"

A man's voice could be heard. "What's up, guys?"

Raen and Airam looked at the people in the room. They were a little embarrassed at themselves.

Raen spoke first. "We-"

Airam interrupted him. "We have an assignment! Meet us at the roof of The Agency in fifteen minutes."

With that said, Raen and Airam promptly left.

Raen glared at her as they walked down the hall. "Why are you such a bitch?"

Airam smirked and shook her head. "I'll ignore that... For your sake. Come on."

They turned the corner and went down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light walked out of Mikami's closet.

Mikami sat down on his bed. He threw the canister that held the poison out the open window. "Careful... The gas is still in the air."

Light sat down next to Mikami. "Is it done?"

"Yes. Near should be in place." A noise that resembled a door opening several stories below. "Come on. The others are back."

They stood up and left Mikami's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Agency was a mess. The detectives stepped over rubble and bodies on their way to the upper floors.

Matt was the only one to make it to his room with no trouble. He played his video game and expertly maneuvered around all the rubble and debris like it had always been there. He didn't look up once, until he reached his room. There, the batteries ran out and the game shut itself down on the last level. He nearly cried.

The others took longer to climb over overturned desks, broken chairs, dead bodies, etc. Within ten minutes, they reached their rooms.

Mikami and Light met with L in his office.

He turned his chair around. "Well?"

Mikami smiled.

Light held up a small TV. The image on the screen was nearly completely blank, but some light could be seen and some noise could be heard.

"Near is in place."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tielwal looked around at the people gathered on the roof.

Everybody except for one was there. He shrugged. _That _person was unimportant.

He cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here... Let's begin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The plane steered towards the small lake in the middle of the forest.

When the plane collided with the lake, the water decided the forest would be a better place to spend the rest of its days. It promptly lurched from its hole and rained down. When the forest voiced no objections, the water flooded the forest.

Suddenly, the laws of physics stepped in and decided the current arrangement was unacceptable. It forced the water back to its hole. Reluctantly, the water filled in the lake again. While the water wasn't particularly happy and the forest was indifferent, the fish that were slowly asphyxiating were very pleased. For a moment all was quiet.

The passenger door suddenly flew open. DY staggered out of the plane and fell into the lake, squishing a fish that was pleasantly swimming. He swam under the wing and waited for the plane to be emptied of people.

The passengers that survived made their way out of the plane and into the lake, also squishing and killing fish. From there, they went to the forest.

BB stumbled out of the plane. He held his bleeding head and walked along the wing to the shore.

DY shook his head. "Let the chase begin... I won't let you down again... L."

He swam to shore.

* * *

I don't own Death Note and the Review Button won't hurt you.

NEXT TIME: DY's past is revealed! He reminisces about his time in Wammy's House as he closes in on BB.


	18. The Day He Met L

**18 - The Day He Met L**

_May 12, 1995... An elderly man and a young boy who appeared to be ten stood in the pouring rain. They stood just inside a pair of wrought-iron gates. The gold plaque outside the gates read: __**The Wammy's House**__. The man glanced down at the boy._

_"This will be your house from now on. The great L currently resides here. You have heard of L?"_

_The boy shook his head. "No Roger. Who is that?"_

_The man looked away and started walking to the door. He lead the boy by the arm._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

DY reached the shore. He took the path that BB took. He held his gun at his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"So, what do you call yourself?"_

_The boy didn't understand the question._

_The one who asked the question walked up to the boy. The questioner wore a plain white shirt and jeans. His bare feet weren't completely inside his sneakers. He leaned forward with his hands in his pockets as he walked. He put his hand on the boy's head. "I mean... An alias. What alias are you going to use?"_

_The boy hadn't thought of anything of the sort before. He put his index finger on his lower lip and looked to the upper right as he thought. He smiled as he remembered vague and scattered bits of his past. After a moment he managed a single word._

_"Slick."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The path was narrow, long and winding. The trees that lined the path's edges were so close together a piece of paper couldn't be forced between them. A frown formed on his face, but a smile formed in his head.

He was upset... No. Angry. He was angry that the path was so damn long. And yet...

The trees were impenetrable. _Nothing_, not even paper, could fit between the tree trunks. However long and winding the path was, one fact held true.

BB was on the trail too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Months past... Slick gained a reputation. A reputation that followed him where ever he went._

_"That kid's a thief."_

_"Yeah... Look at his shifty eyes."_

_"He stole my book just last week."_

_The whispers were everywhere. For some reason, he couldn't escape them. They haunted him since the day he was born. The day in the late summer of 1985 when he stole his mother's life. The name followed him too. This time... This time, _he_ was the one to bring the name._ He_ brought the whispers._

_He did nothing to disprove his reputation._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The path suddenly opened into a wide valley at the base of a mountain.

DY stopped and kicked the dirt.

"Damn it...! Shit. Where did he go...?" He kicked the dirt again.

The wind picked up and nearly covered BB's tracks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_L sat with his knees to his chest on a chair. He was snacking on a dokubob. He held it in his left hand and wrote in a notebook with his right. He frowned at the boy sitting across from him._

_The boy was twelve now. L was nineteen himself. The boy slouched in the chair with his arm in his lap propping up his head. The boy's dark hair fell below his eyes, obscuring his thoughts and intentions. The two stared at each other for a long time._

_The boy suddenly shot up. He was sitting on the edge of his chair. "Did you call me here for anything, or can I go?"_

_A slight frown found its way on to L's face. It disappeared a moment later, but both of them had noticed it. L spun his chair to face the window. He thought of the last time he talked to this boy. His attitude had been the same then. The only word Slick had ever said to L was, "Slick." That had been delivered curtly as well. The boy seemed to be predisposed to indifference towards other people; if he wasn't two years ago, his time at Wammy's House certainly didn't help..._

_L quickly spun around. He resigned himself to the fact that this was going to happen. "I have called you here to voice some grievances that were filed against you."_

_The boy leaned back, as if he was suddenly relaxed. All he needed, it seemed, was a reason to stay._

_L waited for a reply. When none came, he repeated his statement._

_The boy finally picked up on the hint and said one word. "Oh." Another curt reply._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DY nearly cried with relief when he saw BB's trail heading up the mountain pass. He looked at the side of the mountain for a moment and saw the tiny dot that was BB slowly making it's way up the mountain.

DY smiled and resumed his chase.

If someone had seen DY make his way to the mountain, they would have said that he was skipping and prancing rather than running.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_L sighed._

_The boy looked at a bug on the inside of the window. "Only_ some_ grievances?" _

_L gestured to the papers on his desk. It was a pile, a few inches tall. "If you call _this _a _few_ grievances..."_

_Slick looked through the papers. The frown on his face became more pronounced as he neared the end. He suddenly threw them down. "What do_ these_ prove?"_

_L sighed and ignored Slick. "I could have ignored them - and I had been - until I saw _this_ one." He held up an envelope that had red stains all over it._

_Slick looked briefly, then quickly looked away._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DY grinned.

He was catching up. BB's ragged, labored breathing carried back on the wind.

He grinned.

He could see the man he had been chasing since Tielwal came into his life many months ago.

The man's sweat flew back into DY's face.

He grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Do you know who this is? Do you know which person filed this?"_

_Slick shook his head._

_"A girl by the name of Maria filed-"_

_"I Thought you said we had to have aliases."_

_"That is her alias. Anyway, do you know how old she is?"_

_Slick thought for a moment. "Seven?"_

_"Yes. Do you know why she filed this?"_

_Slick put his index finger to his lower lip and looked to the upper right. Eventually, he stopped. "I stole from her?"_

_L sighed and opened the envelope. He took out the red stained paper. "This says that you_ attempted_ to steal a toy from her and attacked her when she wouldn't let you have it."_

_Slick shifted uncomfortably in his chair._

_"It says that you ripped her jacket and pushed her down. And when she got back up, you shoved her into a wall. Is this true?"_

_Slick sighed. "Yeah."_

_"All for a toy?"_

_"I guess."_

_"No. Not, 'I guess.' You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that. While you think of a suitable answer to my question, I want you to do two things."_

_Slick stood up. "Sure. What?"_

_"One, do whatever menial task I see fit to give you. And two, go straight to her infirmary bed and apologize to her... And give her the toy back."_

_Slick sighed again. "Yes, L..." He walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open. He had one foot out the door when L said something that haunted Slick to this day._

_"Don't let me down again."_

* * *

I don't own Death Note.

If you couldn't tell, DY was born in late summer 1985. He didn't intentionally end his mother's life.

Sorry for the abnormally long wait... I got sick, then I had to make sure I was able to graduate high school, then I had make sure I could get into the college that I was going to (which was fucking hell, I needed a college ID card, but for that I needed a regular ID, but for that I needed a birth certificate, but I needed a real one, but it was in the safe deposit box, but we lost the key to the safe deposit box, and then I needed a social security card). Getting the IDs took up most of my summer, and I've been getting acclimated to college life (which is awesome) until now. I also suffered from writer's block when I did try to write.

But I'm back. I'm not going to make promises anymore because I don't want to crush your hopes for an update, but I will aim for at least every other week for all my stories. If I'm unable to do that, I have a long Thanksgiving break coming up and I have a month off for Christmas. You will get your stories by January.

I would have updated more if I had more chapters... But I suffered from writer's block because, while I do know where I want the story to go, I don't know how I'm getting it there.

Don't stop reading because of the long wait. It wasn't the story's fault.

Chapter 19 by Nov. 9, 2009.


End file.
